Landmaster (Star Fox)
The Landmaster is a tank used by the Star Fox Team, designed by Slippy Toad and was originally being developed by Space Dynamics Co., Ltd. as an armored exploration vehicle. However, when the Star Fox Team required a land based combat vehicle, it was converted by adding stronger battle armor and weapons systems. The only prototype is now part of the Star Fox Team's arsenal. Although primarily a ground based assault weapon, the Landmaster can also hover for a short time, and can roll from side to side to help it avoid land mines and enemy attacks. Since Corneria's defense forces do not have a tank corps, the Star Fox Team's Landmaster is the only vehicle that can do the job. It has an alternative heavy-jet transformation known as the Gravmaster, as well as an alternate six-wheeled version known as the Roadmaster (the latter of which was a "pet project" of Slippy Toad, according to ROB 64). 'Schematics' ''Rolling Thunder Cannon G-Diffuser 'History' Lylat Wars= The Landmaster tank was only used on two missions. On the red planet Titania, the Landmaster was deployed because of the sandstorms that covered the skies, in the search for Slippy Toad who crashed onto the planet. On Macbeth, Fox needed the Landmaster to closely follow and derail the Forever Train. |-|Titania= During the incident at Titania, Peppy, upon discovering that Falco was allegedly aiding the Androssian Remnant (actually Katt Monroe's group, Free-As-A-Bird), became suspicious of Captain Shear's true motives, and sent Slippy and a Landmaster to investigate the base due to Fox's Arwing being damaged by his dogfight with Falco. Unfortunately for Slippy, although he is a competent driver, he suffered paranoia from bad memories of Titania due to nearly becoming a monster's lunch, was captured by a Goras sent by Captain Shears to retrieve a hostage, and the Landmaster was presumably impounded upon Slippy's capture. Fox and Slippy later managed to locate the Landmaster, although they were forced to nearly risk their lives in the process to defeat a revived Andross by firing one of its Smart Bombs at Andross, heavily damaging the Landmaster and destroying the research base in the process. |-|Aparoids= When Fox was quickly surrounded on Katina's Outpost Base by the new and overwhelming Aparoids, the new improved Landmaster was summoned to help hime deal with the threat. But the Great Fox's targeting systems were not entirely accurate enough for desired transmission. On the forever winter planet Fichina, the heavy Landmaster was used in place of the Arwing to drive through the blizzards that made flight unsuitable, however, the tank was too large to fit inside the Climate control center. On Sauria and the Aparoid Homeworld, the Landmaster was used in conjunction with the Arwing to allow a strategic switch in vehicle conditions, it was still nevertheless too large to take into the central caves and ruins. 'In the Comic' The Landmaster appears when the Star Fox Team arrive at Titania in the ''Lylat Wars Comic, mirroring the same role as it does in the games. Fox uses the Landmaster (described as a Vector Class II Cybertank) in the search for Slippy after he crash lands on Titania from low Arwing fuel. Fox refers to the laser firepower being supplied through plutonium as he shoots off the claw that Goras has Slippy's Arwing stuck in. The beast self destructs from the one shot. 'Other Info' *In Star Fox 64, the Landmaster has the ability to launch bombs and use a booster, but lacks these attribute in Star Fox: Assault, though it can still do a shorter boost. *In Star Fox Zero, the Landmaster can now fire up to three homing missiles as an equivalent to the charge shot of the Arwing. Later in the game, it can transform into the Gravmaster, a jet-like vehicle that can fly freely (albeit with less maneuverability and speed than the Arwing). However, it can only remain in this form as long as it has boost energy, which is constantly depleted while active; when the boost gauge empties, it reverts to the Landmaster form. 'Trivia' *In Star Fox 64 3D, the Landmaster bears more resemblance to its Super Smash Bros. Brawl design, rather than the original one. *Also, The Landmaster resembles a T57 AAP Tank, which, the two are fairly Identical. here an image of the T57 from WoT http://www.csarmy.eu/system/files/images/t57.png *In Star Fox 64, the two levels on which the Landmaster is driven (Titania and Macbeth) are both named after characters from Shakespeare plays. They also share incidental musical themes. 'Names in Other Languages' 'References' *NINTENDO POWER Star Fox 64: Official Nintendo Player's Guide. Redmond, WA, Nintendo of America. 1997. *Nintendo Power: Official Nintendo Star Fox 64 Player's Guide, page 17, 1997. *Star Fox 64, Instruction Booklet *Star Fox Assault, Instruction Booklet *http://f.starfox-online.net/archives/starFox64.comReconstructed/lmaster.html *http://f.starfox-online.net/archives/starFox64.comReconstructed/titania.html *Star Fox 64 1997 manga *Star Fox: Farewell, Beloved Falco manga *http://starfoxzero.nintendo.com/vehicles/ Category:Star Fox Category:Video game items Category:Fictional tanks